ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cicada Human
The , also known as are a race of insectoid aliens that are related to the Baltans. Subtitle: Cicada Woman Subtitle: History Ultra Q The Cicada Man disguised himself as a human in order to steal the Tilsonite meteor in order to control two arriving Garamons. Hiding out within the forests of Japan, the alien being ordered the pair of giants to rip Tokyo apart, but he couldn’t expect humanity to track him down. Upon arriving, the soldiers’ weapons levitated out of their hands and fired on them, ending their lives. The technology of the Cicada Man was great, but Jun managed to knock the device out of the alien’s hands. As his plans began to fall apart, the being was shot, forcing it to give up its human disguise and reveal the real threat. Having lost the meteor and the pair of Garamons, the creature stumbled to the alien ship emerging from the lake. His own kind would not forgive his failure and executed the fiend in a beam of light, igniting the creature in a blistering inferno. Trivia *The original Cicada Man costume was later made into the first Alien Baltan costume. **Besides the fact that the first Baltan was made from the Cicida man suit, the Baltans also used the same ship model as the Cicada People. *The presence of Alien Adacic shows that the Baltans and the Cicada People, while similar are different. That said, their DNA was appearantly close enough to create a hybrid race, the first instance of Alien cross-breeding. Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy Like in the original Ultra Q, The had a Cicada humanoid appearance, only it was female. The Cicada Woman's plan was to destroy the Earth with small robots called Gara Qs to sell to Earth as toys, an advanced Garamon android, Garagon! However,Garagon was destroyed and the Gara Q's decided they like the humans and stayed. But later, in retaliation for the defeat of Garagon and her last planned invasion, the Cicada Woman captures Professor Watari, and Garagon II. However, Cicada Woman is defeated when she was betrayed by Ryo’s Gara Q. Data - Cicada-Man= Cicada Human Stats *Height: 1.8 m *Weight: 150 kg *Origin: Planet Q Powers and Abilities *Human Disguise: Cicada Human can disguise himself as a human to blend in with society. *Telekinetic Remote Controller: Cicada Human possessed a remote controller that can control anything via telekinesis. *Tilsonite meteor: With the meteor in his hands, he can control Garamon to his liking. *Saucer: The Cicada Human kind possessed a saucer they used for transportation. It can also fire a beam for defense. }} - Cicada Woman= Cicada Woman Stats *Height: 1.7 m *Weight: 100 kg *Origin: Planet Q Powers and Abilities *Human Disguise: Cicada Woman can disguise herself as a human. *Proboscis: Cicada Woman is armed with a proboscis ideal for impaling foes. *Finger Bolts: Cicada Woman can fire electric bolts from her fingers used to hijack machines such as Gara Qs. *Whip: Cicada Woman is equipped with a whip. *Thick Hide: Cicada Woman's skin has durable layer that can even resist hits from an iron pipe. }} Other Media Ultraman Story 0 Manga In this Manga the Cicada are the ones responsible for altering the Plasma Sun, the end result of their actions is their transformation into the recognizable Alien Baltans, the people of the Land of Light's transformation into Ultras and the creation of numerous monsters. As the Baltans they went on to be the main antagonist of the Manga until their defeat at the hands of Ultraman. They were then followed by the Universal Alliance, a group composed of different evil aliens who operated on their orders. The Baltans were also the reason Earth was home to so many monsters. The Baltans were conducting horrific experiments on the various monsters from across the Universe, as part of the experiments to weaponize them they sent a probe filled various tadpole like creatures to Earth. The Tadpoles had the DNA of the numerous monsters they had captured and experimented on and would grow to be the various monsters that were seemingly 'native' to Earth that the Ultras fought over the years. ULTRAMAN Manga In the 2011 manga, a villain called Alien Adacic was the result of cross breeding between the Cicada people and the people of planet Baltan . Gallery Pictures Cicada_Human.png|The Cicada Human Cicada space ship.png|The Cicada People's Space ship Cicada lady cacoon.png|The Cicada Woman emerging from her cocoon Cicada Dudet.png Artwork Cicada Human years.png Cicada_ConceptART.jpg|Cicada Man concept Art Merchandise Cicada_Dude.png|A model of the Cicada human Wonder Showcase Matango Cicada Human.png|Wonder Showcase Semi Human Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Female Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju